The flower
by rosa de chrystalline
Summary: " Mommy, Daddy, how did you guys meet?" Maximum and Fang Ride looked down at their child in surprise. They had initially sat down to tell a bed time story, but instead of the usual fairy tail, the child had inquired about their past. ( AU without wings )
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the maximum ride series all rights go to James Patterson**

* * *

"It was summer afternoon, the teachers had brought us out to the playground to soak in a bit of fresh air and let all of the excitement out of our systems before nap time. Me being myself,made a bee line for the bars, but there was a small kid with black hair and big black eyes that was already playing there. So I patiently waited for my -"

" It was not patiently, the little girl walked up to the boy and yelled at him to get off the bars"

"Only because a certain black haired child wouldn't come off, I was waiting there for a good thirty minutes"

" Thirty minutes my foot, more like thirty seconds"

" Well it seemed li-"

"Mommy" whined a childish voice

" Sorry sweetheart, where was I, oh right, the bars, any way, after the boy finally came off, the girl got on the bars and started playing. But after five minutes the boy came up to the girl an-"

" Wait a minute I did not come up to you"

" Yes you did and will you let me tell the the story?"

" Not if you don't remember all the details" the man next to her muttered

" Fine then genius, if you can remember all the details then you tell th-"

" Mommy, daddy the story " the child pouted

" What is this interrupt mommy day?"

The man leaned over and picked up the small raven haired girl and placed her on his lap.

" Ignore mommy, she is just jealous because daddy and you get along well, and because daddy is a better storyteller" he playfully whispered into her ear knowing well that his wife could hear him.

She rolled her brown eyes while smiling, watching her spouse and daughter.

" So what happened next daddy?"

" First you need to know that the girl with blonde pigtails and sparkling brown eyes was wearing a flowery sun dress, it was a brand new one and she was proud of keeping it clean and tidy. Unlike a certain little girl who goes to school all clean and comes back home with stains all over her new dress."

" Daddy" huffed the girl

" Alright, alright" laughed the dad " So what had happened was the girl pushed the boy off the bars he was playing on and said that it was her turn now. The boy was very angry, the girl didn't even say please like she was suppose to."

" The boy didn't even share like he was suppose to"

" The boy was going to share unti-"

" What happened next?" interrupted the child impatiently

"Well the boy was angry so he decided to play a mean trick on the girl" the wife interrupted.

" It was not mean it was a deserved comeback for pushing a harmless boy of the bars plus, wasn't I suppose to be telling the story" quipped the husband

"You lost your chance already," the woman replied airily "now what did this boy in black t shirt and shorts do? He walks up the girl happily playing on the bars and flips her skirt up showing off her butterfly panties to the whole playground."

The girl let out a gasp " Oh no, that was very mean mommy, what did you do?"

The women interrupted the protests of her husband to continue " well I let go of the bars and held my dress down."

" I think I should continue from here" interrupted the man " The girl's face had gotten red and her bottom lip start quivering. Slowly a tear came out one eye then the other then they started to fall down faster and she started to cry. The little boy was shocked he didn't know what to do. He didn't like the girl crying, he only wanted to play on the bars, he quickly looked around the playground to see the other kids paused looking at them and one of the teachers getting up to come over. He didn't want to get in trouble. Tears came to his eyes but then he saw a small dandelion growing off to the side where they stood. He ran over picked it and ran back to the crying girl and held it out to her. The girl stopped crying and looked at the dandelion then at the boy.

'Don't cry please, I am sorry I just wanted to play on the bars, I will take reso...respo...responsa... I will take care of you and marry you so nobody else will see your panties. Ok ?pinky promise? Don't cry anymore.'

" The girl looked at the the boy's dandelion and took it smiling, ok I will marry you, promise. That sweetie is how your mommy and daddy met." the mother said as they took her upstairs and tucked her in bed.

" Chara, darling"hare father said as he came in and stood beside his wife.

" Yes daddy?"

" I want you to promise me one thing"

" yeah "

" If a boy ever tries to lift your skirt I want you to hit him as hard as you can, and then wash your hand very clean and then tell daddy, after that stay as far away from them as possible because.."

" boys have cooties" the girl finished " don't worry daddy I know, boys are icky, but daddy is the best, he is the only boy for me." she proudly declared as she smiled up into her fathers face.

" Good " the dad said as he kissed her forehead good night and walked out of her room.

" You know Fang, I never pinned you as the overly protective fatherly type" his wife said as she met him by the door.

" Max, this is not overly protective, I just don't need her bringing home a delinquent."

" Fang, honey she is six, she is not going to be bringing home guys any time soon"

She couldn't have been proven more wrong when her daughter showed up two days later with a daisy saying she got married. She had to control any any urge she had to laugh when she saw Fang's murderous expression after the comment.

Max couldn't help but wonder if this same scene had occurred with her father. Oh well , he had learned to deal with it when she brought home the same guy saying she was going to marry him 20 years later and she was pretty sure Fang will learn too.

* * *

**Hey guys if you liked this oneshot please read and review. I got the idea when i was writing my other maximum ride fanfic mask, which you should check out. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey you guys ****(^-^*)/**** Rosa de Chrystalline here i know i haven't been updating as often as i was suppose to... sorry about that**  
**(0/0)＞**

**but i think the thing stopping me from doing so is the lack of reviews i really don't know if anyone is reading my writing without the reviews so please review as much as possible (every chapter if you want to o(^-^)o )**

**just please leave a review and let me know if you like the chapter and if you didn't then why and I think that will help greatly for me to develop as a writer and give you guys better chapters.**

**so please review ****よろしくぅ****(^o^)/ **

**con muchos amor**

** and loads of virtual cookies**

**_Rosa _** -'-,-


End file.
